Call it what you want
by PsychoCandy
Summary: Hay tres cosas de las que estoy completamente segura. Primera, Edward es un vampiro. Segunda, mis amigos creen que me volví loca. Y tercera, estoy dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para demostrarles a todos que tengo razón.


**C**a**l**l **i**t **w**h**a**t **y**o**u** w**a**n**t**

**Prólogo**

« You better run and hide,

You've crossed the line »

* * *

_Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mía._

* * *

La brisa de finales de Octubre que se cuela por las ventilas hace ondear su vestido de lino blanco produciendo un efecto que hace parecer que se encuentra caminando entre las nubes. Reprime un escalofrío ante la sensación que le deja el frío suelo de mármol sobre la planta de su pie desnudo.

El lugar se encuentra sumido en la penumbra, pero aún así logra abrirse paso entre la oscuridad, sorprendida de no haber tropezado aún.

Las nubes comienzan a apartarse, permitiéndole a unos cuantos rayos de luz de luna colarse para iluminar su camino. Da un respingo al reconocer el sitio, pese a que este no se encuentra tal y como lo recuerda de esa mañana.

Las paredes se alzan de forma imponente en lo que parecen metros y más metros de altura y de pronto se siente asfixiada entre aquellos muros.

Comienza una carrera frenética sin saber exactamente a donde quiere llegar. A lo lejos, puede vislumbrar el salón de biología.

"_Corre más rápido Bella, corre más rápido_" Se repite a si misma, tratando de darse ánimo, sin embargo, el pasillo parece hacerse cada vez más largo hasta un punto en que comienza a creer que ha sido un error su intento de escape.

Cierra los ojos.

(_Despierta Bella_)

Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, tiene el pomo de la puerta apretado entre sus manos. Está helado y le duelen los dedos de tan solo tocarlo; comienza a girarlo de forma lenta y dubitativa, pues algo muy dentro de ella le dice que no lo haga.

_La curiosidad mató al gato, _solía decirle su madre.

Otra ráfaga de aire sopla, esta vez abriendo la puerta de par en par.

La visión que encuentra frente a ella le produce nauseas y tiene que sujetarse de la pared para no caer de rodillas al suelo. En una de las mesas de laboratorio yace recostada Tanya, la capitana de las porristas, con la ropa rasgada y el rostro y cuello cubiertos de un liquido oscuro que después de varios segundos logra descubrir, es sangre.

Va a vomitar, esta segura, ya siente el ácido subiendo desde su estómago a su boca de manera violenta.

En el suelo, de rodillas, se encuentra Ed… Edwin… Edward ¡Edward Cullen! El británico de intercambio que ha llegado a la escuela la semana pasada, mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Tanya de una manera que a Bella le hace recordar a aquellos leones hambrientos que ha visto en un documental en Animal Planet en la clase de ciencias.

Se pregunta que clase de broma retorcida es esa y da un paso atrás, trastabillando por el vértigo que le produce toda aquella situación que parece de lo más surreal.

(_Abre los ojos Bella_)

Edw… Edward se vuelve para mirarla. Por un momento se permite perderse en aquellos intensos iris de color rojo que la observan fijamente, esperando a percibir el más mínimo movimiento de su parte.

Ella parpadea, aturdida y entonces se da cuenta de que algo esta mal en todo eso. Edward tiene los ojos claros, no rojos.

Lo observa sonreír y reprime un escalofrío ante el aterrador contraste entre la sonrisa torcida y los labios y mejillas cubiertos de sangre.

(_Maldita sea Bella, abre los ojos_)

Él se pone de pie de forma lenta, lamiéndose la comisura de los labios para limpiarse. Bella siente que va a desvanecerse en ese mismo instante, pero su cuerpo no parece estar obedeciendo ninguna orden de su cerebro. No se desmaya. No puede gritar. No puede correr.

Solo permanece de pie, mirando como hipnotizada a Edward que se acerca peligrosamente con movimientos agiles pero cautelosos, como si fuera un felino al acecho de su próxima presa.

No le importaría, si no fuera por que al parecer, ella es el siguiente plato en el menú de esa noche.

(¿_Por qué coño no te despiertas_?)

— Isabella Swan— murmura él, con voz aterciopelada, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la pared. Un fuerte aroma sangre le invade los sentidos, desorientándola brevemente. — Es una lástima que hayas visto esto.

Lo mismo piensa ella, pero no lo dice.

Las manos frías de Edward se deslizan por sus rizos castaños hasta su cuello, donde él comienza a dibujar extrañas siluetas, haciéndole cosquillas.

— Edward… —susurra ella, al sentir que el comienza a olisquearle el cuello.

(_Ahora Bella, ¡Ahora!_)

— Exquisito —exclama él, casi en éxtasis, aumentando aquella sensación de pánico que comienza a apoderarse del cuerpo de ella. Bella lo mira y bajo la luz de la luna, puede vislumbrar los colmillos blanquecinos que sobresalen de la boca de Edward— Si te hace sentir mejor, procurare que no te duela —le dice él al oído, para después bajar sus labios por su mejilla hasta llegar a la vena que palpita en su cuello ante la intensidad del momento— No demasiado, al menos.

* * *

Abre los ojos, sentándose de manera violenta sobre la cama. Tiene las sábanas pegadas por el sudor y su pecho sube y baja al ritmo de su respiración agitada. Si recuerda bien, aquel ha sido el peor sueño que ha tenido en años. Se pasa ambas manos por el cabello tratando de tranquilizarse cuando una ráfaga de viento irrumpe en el cuarto, haciendo revolotear las cortinas.

La ventana esta abierta.

Alguien ha estado ahí.

Esta casi segura. Sin el casi. Ella la ha cerrado antes de irse a dormir, lo recuerda perfectamente bien.

O a lo mejor es que no lo ha hecho y todo se trata de una conmoción paranoica provocada por su extraña pesadilla.

Se pone de pie de manera lenta y cierra la ventana con seguro, para asegurarse de que esta vez nadie pueda abrirla. Vuelve a meterse despacio bajo las sabanas, cubriéndose hasta el cuello y cierra los ojos en un intento por volver a dormir, aunque sabe aquella molesta sensación de estar siendo observada no va a dejarla descansar tan fácilmente como quisiera.

"_Duerme Bella, duerme. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora_" piensa ella.

No es la única.


End file.
